Amazons…
by AlexisBaudens
Summary: A GCC project escapes from their premises to finally find the antique. Will he become beyond his nature, or remain what he is?
1. Prologue

In a cell of sophisticated detensions of the CCG, a young woman visibly mutilated and pregnant trembles with pain screaming full lung.

"PITY, COME QUICKLY! HE IS COMING!" She yelled as several people wearing insulated suits entered the cell with supplies to give her a delivery.

Several minutes later, a baby's crying sounded as one of the people held a newly born baby. While he devoured the piece of the umbilical cord of his mother already cut with red eyes eager for food and teeth already pushed.

"Do you see what I see?" Asked one of the people.

"Yes. With the right equipment and if we manage to educate him properly... he will be finished ghouls." Said the person holding the baby.

15 years later

Alarms from a GCC research center resounded in the building as a wild beast attacked and devoured all employees seen, fleeing with a large black briefcase. He spent about ten minutes running through the corridors of the building before jumping out of a window and not being seen either from those present in the building or outside close to the neutralized and brought back into his cell.

An hour later the streets of Tokyo were invaded by rain, a girl comes out of a cafe with a sign over the door indicating her name, the antique. She appears to be 15 years old with purple hair and a lock on her left eye wearing a waitress's dress. As it is her turn this week it is she who takes out the garbage for the next day the garbage men take them when something caught his attention a boy of his age wearing filthy clothes and holes as if he was a prisoner with black hair and black eyes shining with a red glow barely detectable holding a black briefcase.

"Help me, please." He said approaching her before collapsing on his shoulder.

Later he woke up lying in a couch with an old man in front of him examining the contents of the briefcase he was carrying. He rose to stop him but the girl he saw before unconscious caught him and blocked him.

"Don't move, you are too weak and you have not eaten yet." She said as the old man gets up and gives him human flesh wrapped in a white paper soaked in blood.

"Take this and eat. We will discuss after." He said as the young man rushed on the flesh and devoured it quickly as if he had not eaten anything for days.

"Have you all read?" He asked after eating.

"Yes. The CCG must be at your heels now." Replied the old man.

"Y-yes. Please, hide me! I don't want to be their guinea pig or their future weapon." Said the young man bowing his head imploring their help.

"Anteiku helps ghouls in need. So do not worry, we'll help you. We will also give you something to feed you. We will help you live as a human and live in peace with them. But in return you will work here in the antique way. We will also help you to master this thing that is in you." The old man said, putting the folder he was holding on the desk with a photo protruding showing a kind of silver monster with big purple eyes screaming at full lung while his handles and ankles are attached.

"Really? Thank you sir." Said the young man happy.

"Touka, do you want to take him to the tenth basement to test his people?" Asked the old man calling the girl by name, giving the belt that was contained in the briefcase to the young man.

"Okay." Touka said taking a wrist from the young man to bring him to an accessor and they go down to the tenth basement which turns out to be a huge room with completely empty pillars.

"What are we going to do?" Asked the young man.

"We're both going to fight to see if you're fit to fight alone or not at the moment." Touka said.

"Okay." Said the young man placing the belt on his waist feeling the monster in him fighting to take over.

"What's your name?" Touka asked taking a fighting position.

"Gen." Said the young man introducing himself.

"Nice name." Touka said as Gen placed a hand on one end of the belt buckle.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Gen asked, knowing he might not be able to control himself.

"I'm sure so go ahead." Touka said ready to attack.

"Okay... Amazon." He said calmly, turning the end of the loop he was holding and a voice coming out of his belt.

**SIGMA…**


	2. Chapter 1

Two years later, it is dark in a street, the sky is foggy and rainy, people take care of their business. In a nearby alley, you can hear the sound of someone or something eating.

What is eating is a creature resembling a spider that is the same size as a human body, including arms and legs with black and white fur. And as you would expect, she had four spider legs on her back.

The creature is surrounded by canvases. Some of them have human limbs protruding from cocoons made with canvases. The spider-like creature ate what appears to be a prostitute, but it lacked limbs, blood spattered all around her, and her intestines were visible. The creature enjoyed his meal until...

"Hey, spider!" Says a young male voice.

The creature turns around and sees Gen, now a little older standing at the entrance to the street. He wears a white t-shirt under a leather jacket with jeans and black combat boots. And in his right hand, there is the belt he has since his arrival at L'antique.

"I don't know if you want to eat that." The teen said, pointing to the corpse. "Who knows what kind of diseases are there? I know you're an Amazon, but I can not tell you if you can have a stomach ache." He joked, putting himself on his belt.

The Amazon Spider ignored it and charged in his direction, discovering a new source of food. The young man then turned the left handle of his belt, which made the violet lenses shine.

**SIGMA!**

"... Amazon." Gen said, smiling.

A mixture of electric music is heard while the Amazon Spider is close enough to eat the teenager, the young man exploded into a purple and foggy radiant energy, pushing the Amazon Spider and sliding against the hard ground. The fog of energy quickly faded, showing a silhouette.

He was dressed in a black jumpsuit covered in a sort of silver armor with a kind of silver armor that looked like a reptile with traces of rust on his chest, helmet, and legs. The helmet looked like a purple-eyed lizard, a black horn with a purple gem and a mouth. It was Kamen Rider Amazon Sigma.

The Amazon spider stood up and noticed Sigma before grunting, ready to take revenge on him. Sigma said nothing when he found himself in a fighting position.

"Get in there." Pleasure Sigma.

Sigma easily dodged the attacks of the Amazon spider before hitting it several times and kicking the creature. The Amazon Spider stumbles a bit before weaving sails on Sigma who dodge them.

"You're not a good shooter, huh?" Sigma scoffed as he noticed a few garbage cans nearby giving him an idea. "Oh, that could be good." He says to him.

Sigma prit l'un des couvercles et l'utilisa comme bouclier. Il bloqua quelques toiles et observa l'efficacité du bouclier de fortune.

"Are you a fan of Marvel? Because we are doing a beautiful scene here with regard to Civil War." Sigma said as he remembered the latest recent film he saw. His memory was interrupted when he was forced to block another canvas. "Never seen this movie? Too bad you didn't see it." He said, continuing his jokes.

Sigma charged while protecting herself. When he was close enough, he stuck the lid on the face of the Amazon Spider. He tried to remove the cover, but the canvas made it really difficult to remove.

"You certainly don't have this Spider-Sense." Sigma remarked, turning one of her wrists.

**Violent Punish!**

Sigma then jumped to the Amazon Spider and used the spikes of her right forearm, which stretched out to make a very deep wound to the size of the Amazon. When Sigma landed on the ground, the Amazon Spider stumbled a little before his upper half fell with his legs afterwards.

The creature then dissolved in a black substance, leaving behind a silver armband with red eyes. Sigma went to the black puddle and took the armband.

"A nice memory." Sigma remarked, before approaching a nearby bike and taking a phone in one of the saddlebags. He then dialed a number before ...

"Is it you, Gin?" A tired female voice asked.

"Sorry to wake you Touka, but do we still have room for small memories?" Sigma asked, looking at the armband.

"_Definitely no, your safe is full._" Touka pointed out, making Sigma slightly moan under his helmet.

"Damn... too bad." Sigma said, before throwing the armband on the ground and crushing it with his foot. He didn't want to leave anything behind if the authorities came. He then removed his belt to return to Gen.

"_Now come back to bed. We work tomorrow!_" Touka said before hanging up.

"I was saying that I forgot something." Gen said to himself, placing the phone in his pocket and the belt in the saddle bag. Before leaving, he put his helmet on and started the bike.

While driving, he was thinking of the release of 4,000 Amazons, animal-like creatures, humanoids who seek to hunt, kill, and consume humans. Only the latter concerned Gen, because he had a personal vendetta against these monsters and killed them in the name of humanity, especially knowing what caused their release. But at that moment, he prioritized other things in his mind; like sleeping in the same bed as his girlfriend.

The next day, Gen wearing a waiter uniform is working in the antique washing dishes to be ready for the next orders of coffee, which he took advantage of to be able to even the coffee party with customers to discreetly watch Touka when she is back. Until he sees a young man trying to flirt with her as she pushes her advances.

Looking in more detail at the young man, he sees that he has blond hair, dirty and messy, with dark roots, brown eyes, wearing brightly colored clothes consisting of a yellow jacket and a green shorts, and has a pair of headphones around the neck. In front of him, there is another young man with black hair and eyes and wears casual clothes.

"You wouldn't be jealous by chance?" Joked a colleague with whom he does the dishes.

"I don't see why you say that." Gen said as his colleague motioned him to look where his hands were to see that he twisted without realizing a metal lever wall by squeezing it with his bare hands. "Oh shit..." He said, realizing the dumpling he just made.

They then continue to wash the dishes while still discreetly observing the guests, until they see the young man who was sitting in front of the one who tried to flirt Touka talking with a slim young woman with long purple hair that he and his colleagues know well.

"He's dead." Gen said giggling.

"Don't you protect humans?" Retorted his colleague.

"No, I'm hunting Amazons who attack humans, it's different." Precis Gen.

"I'm sure she will not kill him." His colleague said.

"I bet 1220 Yen that he's going to get bumped up." Says Gen.

"Bet kept." His colleague said, shaking Gen's hand to seal the bet.

A few hours later, Touka and Gen come out of a movie theater with a girl of the same age as Touka. She has brown eyes, short hazel hair in a fringed, dull cut, and is dressed in her school uniform.

"What did you think of the film?" The girl asked.

"I do not know, I thought he's a little too inspired by Saw." Answered Gen.

"I found it quite funny." Touka said.

"I found him a bit too exaggerated in his betrayals." The girl says as they walk past an alley where Touka and Gen see the young man who accompanies the one who tries to flirt with the girl he addressed earlier.

"I'm well off to win my bet." Muttered Gen.

"What's going on?" The girl asked not looking at the same place as them.

" Nothing at all." Touka said as the couple and their friend did not continue their journey.

Several minutes later the couple separates from the girl who returns home, while Gen and Touka continue their journey to the ancient where they live.

"What bet were you talking about earlier?" Touka asked.

"I bet with Enji that the guy we saw with Rize was going to die tonight because of her." Replied Gen, giving the name of the colleague with whom he made the bet.

"It's not very moral to do that." Touka reprimanded.

"I know, but at the same time, it's the kind of easy bet to win when Rize is included in it." Gen said with a smile on his victory.

"It's as if I bet with others on whether you come back or not at night when you hunt." She retorted.

"Except you know I'll always come back for my little bunny." Gen said putting a quick kiss on Touka's blushing cheek.

"You know I hate this nickname." Touka said.

"Why do you think I use it?" Gen asked with humor.

"Because you like spending nights on the sofa." Touka retorted, before accelerating.

"What? Wait, is that a joke?!" Gen said, before running to catch her.

Several days later, Gen returns from a night of hunting to Amazon to see inside the ancient Touka leaning against a table while the boss is with the young man victim of his bet.

The boss is a tall man with white hair coiffed back, his eyes are usually closed and wears the waiter's uniform of the antique.

"Well, well, I'm going to have to give him back the tune and suddenly double because I lost." Gen said himself entering with an Amazon armband in his hand.

"Have you had a good hunt?" Asked the boss.

"Yeah, I found one who was going to eat a kid and his mother. He could not have expected a surprise guest to arrive." Gen answered, raising and shaking the armband.

"Are you a ghoul too?" Asked the young man.

"In a way..." Gen answered, before he could smell the young man, he approached him and held out his hand. "I'm Gen." He introduced himself.

"My name is Ken, Ken Kaneki." The young man said, shaking his hand.

Gen went immediately to the part of the flat where they were employed to enter the room he shared with Touka. She entered a few minutes later to see him tinkering with several bracelets in addition to the one he brought back and a belt similar to his own.

" What's the matter?" Touka asked.

"He's like me." Answered Gen.

"You're sure? According to the boss it is possible that he was hospitalized during the accident a few days ago and that the surgeon charge the operation to accidentally transplant a Rize kidney." Touka said.

"I felt his smell. While he has a ghoul smell, but he also has one of Amazon. I'm sure of that, so I need to get the equipment ready for the day his Amazon wakes up." Said Gen.

"You're the Amazons specialist, so I'll believe you. I'm going to enjoy that you tinker to shower me." Touka said, heading for the bathroom.

"To be sure of the info, is it an invitation?" Gen asked with humor, hoping to get a positive answer.

"No!" Touka answered from the bathroom.

"Damn it..." Gen said with disappointment before continuing the DIY.

The next night, Gen began his hunt for Amazon and began with the alley used by Rize to kill humans without being seen to find Ken on the ground while a man between 19 and 20, thin whose features distinctive are his glasses and messy hazel hair dressed in normal casual clothes. The man had a foot on the young man who tried to flirt Touka several days ago.

"Hey, asshole!" Gen said, placing his belt around his waist, drawing the attention of the man who turned out to be a ghoul.

"What do you want? The man asked.

"Calm the fat guys like you... Amazon." Gen said, turning the left handle of his belt.

**SIGMA!**

Once it has been transformed and the energy released propels the man backwards.

Sigma approaches the man while seeing Ken begin to squeeze his chest with both hands, now fearing for the life of his best friend. He started gasping as his voice was now more bestial. He screamed loudly as he felt himself lose control.

In her mind, a creature looking like Amazon Sigma but in silver where the green was, the violet where the red was and without a belt. She felt enough force coming to her before standing up and pulling the chain in her cage. She let out a roar while pulling on the chain... the cement retaining the chain broke.

The creature roared when he saw that his chains were gone. She quickly began to hit the cell that was holding her for so long.

Sparks flew as the claw met the metal, but it seemed to pay off when the cell collapsed, the freedom now available. She roared again in victory before running down the hall where the cell is.

In reality, Ken roared and lost control, his eyes turned dark red and the smoke began to consume his body as he jumped high in the air. Sigma and the man noticed it before the transformed figure landed between them. Soon, the smoke faded and he revealed a new Amazon ... Amazon Origin.

"What are you?" The man asked.

Origin grunted just before squeezing his stomach, he has not eaten for so long. He looked around, trying to figure out what prey he wanted to eat. And his gaze remained on the man, so he jumped on it without warning.

He began to eat from the pulpit of the man's arm before Sigma forced him to stop eating and knocked him down with one punch.

"To answer your question, we are Amazon. And what is your name?" Sigma asked.

"Nishiki..." answered the man, squeezing his arm in pain.

"A tip, eat a lot that will help you." Sigma said, before leaving with Sigma on his shoulder.


End file.
